Travel Back
by The May Waters
Summary: Just before fifth year an unexpected accident in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place sends a large group hurtling through time where they find themselves unceremoniously dumped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts during the spring of 1978. Another, older group, is there as well and what they have to say is very surprising.
1. The Accident

Title: Travel Back

Summary: Just before fifth year an unexpected accident in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place sends a large group hurtling through time where they find themselves unceremoniously dumped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts during the spring of 1978. Another, older group, is there as well and what they have to say is very surprising.

May Waters

* * *

**Note: Fred is alive and married to Hermione, Ron is married to someone named Melinda who you will meet later. Also, after the final battle Cho lost her ability to use magic and became a muggle, she later married Dudley. If this bothers you then I suggest stop reading now.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Accident

* * *

Harry leaned forward across the railing, attempting to listen in on the meeting going on downstairs. The Weasley children and Hermione were right behind him, itching for any word they might get about what was going on in the Wizarding World upon Voldemort's denied return. There was suddenly a lot of coughing from the room below, the door opened ans purple smoke spilled out into the hall and drifted upwards. A few of the order members exploded out into the streets and disappeared into the night. They were lucky however, for within in the next few seconds it seemed as though the world had exploded outward. Debris clipped their heads as they seemed to drift weightlessly through the sky. Suddenly their bodies slammed into hard stone flooring and they were retching up the lucid purple smoke.

"Why did you test a spell without having a backup plan for when it worked?" A very familiar, but much older and deeper, voice came from the back of the room they were in.

"I blame my husband, he made me like this." A female voice replied.

"Ah no, don't you go blaming this on me brightest witch of her age," A different male voice said.

"Would you get off me Black?" Severus snapped, finally giving up on trying to push the animagus off of him.

"I can't believe I was touching your slime?" Sirius sneered quickly jumping up.

"This is not the time Sirius." Remus interjected.

It was in the next few moments when everyone stared at each other. Those who had been sitting quietly in the Great Hall waiting for the annual welcome back feast to begin were looking between both groups nervously, both large groups looked at each other than at those who were watching them and everything seemed to freeze and then all at once there was an outcry of surprise. The younger Dumbledore who had just stood at the head of the table called for quiet and it fell at once.

"Now, I will take a representative from each of these mysterious groups and you will come up quietly and explain to me who you are and how you came to be here." He made to sit down when a much older Albus Dumbledore came sweeping forward from the group with Severus, Sirius, and Remus. Dumbledore chuckled. "I have always wanted to meet myself."

"I am guessing," Albus looked around the room, his blue eyes piercing, "judging by the people in this room and their age it is 1978?"

"It is indeed."

"I am from the future then, from the year 1996."

"I see and how did you and your group come to be here?"

"There was a mishap with an experimental potion, it overtook the place we were staying and we ended up here."

"I see, well welcome, some of these may be students attending here now?"

"Oh yes, I do believe a few of them are sitting in this room now." His eyes twinkled brightly.

"And the other group, do you have your representative."

A man with messy black hair stepped forward. He walked with a limp in his left leg, his head was bowed, but they could see the glasses frame leading along from his ear. He had a couple of muggle weapons slung around his waist.

"We were having a family and friend reunion when Her-when we started to experiment with a spell my friend was working on. It worked, like she planned, but she didn't have a backup plan and we don't know how to get back."

"You look familiar," A few people said.

"I get that a lot." One of the women from the group he came from snorted. His shoulders shook with laughter and he turned back to apparently glare at the woman who only laughed harder.

"Well, I think we should do some introductions?"

"Let's start with those who will need sorting in this time period, yes?" Albus waved the teenagers from his group forward and the stranger nodded back at his family and a small group moved forward. "Ah, let's have a list of their names and year at Hogwarts provided for this as well shall we?"

Both of the representatives quickly began scratching out a list of who would be sorted. Albus finished his first as he didn't have to think about which year each student was in.

"Seventh years of the 1996 students, Weasley, Fred." McGonagall called out, Fred stepped forward and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, George following closely after him. They high-fived jokingly, laughing brightly. "Fifth years, Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry." The whole atmosphere seemed to freeze. Harry quickly raced up the steps and threw himself forward, anxious to not be spotted by anyone from the past. 1978 sounded just a little too familiar to him. After a heart racing moment in which Harry argued ferociously with the sorting hat about whether or not he should be placed in Slytherin, it finally cried out its decision.

"Gryffindor!" Harry let out a breath and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, George ruffled his hair teasingly and he immediately tried to flatten it much to Lily's chagrin as she watched the young Potter who was no doubt James' son.

"Weasley, Ron."

"Gryffindor!"

"Fourth years, Weasley, Ginevra." Ginny's nose crinkled up at her full name and those who had already been sorted were holding back their laughter.

"Gryffindor!"

"On with the others. Seventh years, Potter, Lily." Time seemed to slow down. Lily's head snapped towards the red head who was prancing her way towards the stool. The marauders' jaws dropped and everyone from the year 1996 stared in shock at the girl who was now having the hat dropped onto her head.

"Slytherin!" Those from her family cheered with delight and she teasingly winked and blew a kiss in their direction. Something glittered on her left hand, but in the next second it was gone.

"Score, Septimus." The boy who approached the chair next had an extreme likeness to one Severus Snape who was watching Lily Potter with narrowed eyes.

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Hugo." The man looked almost like an older Ron, with slightly softer features.

"Gryffindor!"

"Sixth Year, Weasley, Fred." A dark skinned man with dark hair, streaks of red blending in, approached the bench.

"Gryffindor!"

"Fifth Year, Weasley, Melissa." She had soft brown hair without any curls, her weasley freckles prominent along the bridge of her nose.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Fourth Year, Weasley, Henry." Some of them had to do a double-take as they thought it was Ron for a moment.

"Gryffindor!"

"Third Years, Scamander, Lorcan."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Molly." They started slightly at the young girl, her strawberry blonde hair was naturally wavy.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Second Year, Weasley, Jared." The tight brown curls on his head reminded them of Hermione and they looked back and forth between them suspiciously.

"Gryffindor!"

"First Years, Longbottom, Frank." Lily Evans started at the name, the Frank Longbottom she knew had graduated a year previous and married Alice Fortescue.

"Gryffindor!"

"Scamander, Lysander."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Weasley, Lucy."

"Gryffindor."

McGonagall rolled up the paper before saying. "You Weasley's must stop multiplying at such rapid rates."

Laughter echoed through the hall and the young teens blushed red.

"Then let us have the adults introduce themselves shall we."

"Well you already know who I am, Albus Dumbledore. We were in the middle of an Order meeting when we appeared here so I suppose you now know who will be a member of the order in the future."

"Are you still fighting Voldemort then?"

"Oh there was a brief reprise for about fourteen years. He was recently resurrected in a very crude fashion."

"Who was there for this resurrection?"

"Mr. Potter here was directly related to the event, many of his supporters were there when he called them as well."

"And Mr. Potter survived this event?" His blue eyes narrowed in on Harry who was now trying to hide behind his friends and slowly sink under the table.

"Just barely, I'm afraid. His companion was murdered, but now we are here and hopefully we might be able to make some minor changes." Albus smiled kindly. "And now, the order."

* * *

Key for Future chapters:

Underline= Past Generation Names (i.e. The Marauders)

Normal= Current Generation Names (i.e. Harry and co.)

Bold= Future Generation Names (i.e. Anyone past the year 1998)


	2. The Order

**Note: Edits made to the previous chapter: Ron is actually married to Lavender. Several of the kids' names have changed as well to fit with my own current head cannons so I don't lose track in all the versions. The summary has been updated, this was meant to take place in 1978 not 1997 and for some reason I wrote the wrong year. The key has also been updated so as to not cause confusion with emphasis. The current key is below:**

**Underlined= Past Generation Names (i.e. The Marauders)**

**Normal= Current Generation (i.e. Harry and co.)**

**Bold= Future Generation Names (i.e. anyone past the year 1998)**

**Please note: I didn't particularly care for how I ended the last chapter so I rewrote it. Please reread the first chapter and adjust your knowledge of the story accordingly. Sorry for all the confusion. I am merely attempting to go through and hopefully complete all of my open stories.**

Chapter 2

The Order

"Question for us teachers," McGonagall looked around the room. "Will we be allowed to teach alongside ourselves or past teachers?"

"Yes, let us bring past and future together; are there any teachers in your group as well?" Dumbledore looked at the larger group which was slowly shrinking as some of the adults were sent away with assignments.

"One Herbology Professor and one who would be willing to help out in Defense Against the Dark Arts." A woman with brown curls told them.

"Well our current professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts is out sick currently, so if you'd fill in it'd be appreciated."

"Certainly, sir."

"Then I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." McGonagall introduced having taken her cue.

"Professor Filius Flitwick,"

"Molly Weasley, the mother of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny."

"Arthur Weasley, their father."

"Alastor Moody," there were several gasps of shock as people recognized the name.

"I'm Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. I think I'm around four or five in seventy-eight."

"Bill Weasley, oldest son of Molly and Arthur."

"Sirius Black," the man smirked over at the Gryffindor table at the way the marauders jumped to attention.

"Remus Lupin," his smile was softer and warmer for them.

"Fleur Delacour," she flicked her long, silvery blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I'm from France and just graduated from Beauxbatons last year."

"Professor Severus Snape." The man finished for their group, his dark hair swinging around his face. Silence fell across the room at his statement.

"Oh, pleased to have you as a professor." Dumbledore hummed brightly. "May I ask what class you are over?"

"Potions," he hissed, eyes settling on his younger self before flicking to Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"I do recall your high proficiency in the subject. I'm sure Horace will be pleased to have your assistance."

"Where are Pete and I if you're there?" They heard James whisper to his friends.

"Are you saying Snape is a member of the order then?" Peter Pettigrew piped up.

"He is a member of the order," if they could personify the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye they would say it was rather smug. "A very valuable member.

"Well then, for those of you over that who haven't dispersed—would you kindly introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore turned to them.

"I'm **Hermione** **Jean** **Granger Weasley**," they didn't recognize the brunette from before as the teen. Her hair was now in softer curls, her figure shapely, and she was wearing makeup. "And since you are probably wondering which Weasley I marry, I married **Fred**."

"Fred. Not Ron?" George asked in surprise.

"Not **Ron**, sorry to disappoint."

"I actually married **Ron**, **Lavender** **Brown** **Weasley**." A large scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, despite the warmness of the castle.

"Since I'm being discussed, **Ron** **Weasley**."

"No middle name **Ron**?" A man asked from the back as he stepped forward from sending the last set of adults off.

"Fuck off," he retaliated.

"He doesn't like me much. **Harry** **James** **Potter**, pleasure to see some of you." The man that appeared in his entirety was very different from what they had expected. Both **Ron** and **Harry** were tall, though **Ron** was several inches taller. They had filled out rather nicely and they could even spot gray hairs mixed in with the messy black of **Harry's** hair. On his belt were hanging a pair of muggle pistols. "**Lily** is the youngest of three, four if you count my godson."

"**Fred** **Weasley**,"

"**George** **Weasley**,"

"**Angelina** **Johnson** **Weasley**."

"Is **Fred** your son then?" Ginny asked, looking at the sixth year.

"Yes, he is **George's** and mine."

"To be fair, I have a son named **George** as well." **Fred** jumped in. "And he's older than that **Fred** by a few years."

"Just wait till mum figures out what happened with that again," **Harry** joked.

"Oh, don't remind me. I haven't heard her yell that loud in a while." **Hermione** groaned.

"What happened to make Mrs. Weasley so mad?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing you need to particularly know about now." **George** bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

A hand suddenly found its way into **Harry's** hand, he didn't jump, he didn't even seem to notice the red head stepping up next to him with a little smirk on her lip.

"I'm **Ginny** **Weasley** **Potter**."

"Wait Ginny actually married him?" Fred crowed.

"She's fancied him as long as I can remember," George joined in grinning at his younger sibling.

"**Harry**, you're really a part of my family now," Molly looked like she was about to start crying.

"I'm kind of surprised no one clued in on it because of **Lily's** hair, it's a Weasley color. That and she looks just like **Ginny**," **Harry** was kind of looking at them without really saying much.

"In all fairness, **Harry** didn't realize he liked me until I was dating Dean Thomas in his sixth year."

"Wait you dated other people?" Hermione brightened. "So you did take my advice!"

"I've actually dated more people than **Harry**," **Ginny** laughed brightly.

"Only by one," **Harry** argued.

"Well **Hermione** and I are going to go now, have to help out the kids."

"Yeah, see you in a few hours." **Harry** pressed his lips to hers quickly and there were a few wolf whistles. He turned to Ron, poking him in the arm. "I like that one."

"Oh shut up,"

"**Ron** wasn't happy when I started dating her."

"She's my little sister!" **Ron** exclaimed.

"**Ron** is very protective of her," a new man with three large scars across his face stepped forward, rolling his eyes. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail and the fang hanging from his ear made them jump in recognition.

"**Bill** **Weasley**, pleasure to be here." He grinned.

"**Bill**, where did you get those scars?" Arthur asked quietly and it seemed like the whole room zeroed in on his face.

"These?" He tipped up his chin slightly with his thumb. "During the second war against Voldemort he recruited a large number of magical creatures and people to his number. This lovely piece came from Fenrir Greyback himself."

Remus froze, staring with wide eyes as he realized what may have happened to the Weasley.

"It was rather lucky that it wasn't a full moon and he was still completely human. Fenrir just has a bloodlust for killing. **Hermione** took care of him permanently during the final battle against Voldemort's numbers though. He went flying out of a giant hole in the wall and probably fell around four-hundred fifty-seven meters."

"There was a lot of deaths and injuries in those last few years." **George** commented, shaking his hair out of the way and revealing the large hole where his left ear should be.

"**George's** ear," Molly looked like she might faint.

"That's the result of a misaimed spell by someone on our side. I can still hear alright though."

"It makes him saint-like afterall." **Fred** teased.

"I thought it would be a good joke!"

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead."

"That's fair."

"**Fred's** lucky he's alive, after being crushed by a brick wall." A new voice greeted. "**Percy** **Weasley**,"

"You come back to the family then," Arthur looked like he wanted to smile.

"Yeah, it's important to stick with your family." **Percy** grinned.

"I'm **Audrey**, **Percy's** wife." A blonde stepped up beside him. "Our two kids are **Molly** and **Lucy**, who were sorted earlier."

"I'm **Fleur** **Delacour** **Weasley**," the French woman stepped forward, wrapping her arm around **Bill's**, her charm affecting most of the men and some women in the room. "**Bill's** wife."

"I do marry 'im!" Fleur lit up then realized what she had said aloud and turned red.

"Was he scarred before or after?" Molly asked quietly.

"We were engaged when ve attack happened, but I am surely beautiful enough for the both of us. I love **Bill** for who 'e is, not for how he looks—though he is very 'andsome with and without his scars." She told them firmly and **Bill** smiled.

"I'm kinda lucky," **Harry** snorted in response to Bill's comment.

"You lot down there now." **Harry** nodded at the final seven.

"Oh can we go now?" A blond asked.

"I could hex you," **Harry** threatened jokingly.

"You already did that mate," he started to lift his shirt slightly.

"Don't take your shirt off," he rolled his eyes. "That's one of my best friends."

"I'm **Draco** **Malfoy**," the man introduced directly after. When he lifted his left arm, they could see a faded dark mark burned into his skin because he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. "**Harry** I became good friends after the war, he saved my life and my mum saved his."

"That reminds me, **Narcissa** was planning on a family dinner this weekend that I don't think we'll be able to make."

"Oh right, I'd totally forgotten." **Draco** hit himself in the head, grey eyes glowing with mirth. "I'll see if I can get in contact with mum."

"Tell **Lucius** I said 'hi' if you do." **Draco** nodded, stepping away and digging in his pockets.

"I can't believe you're friends with him," Hermione said in shock while Sirius stared with wide eyes.

"And how are you on first name basis with Narcissa?" Sirius asked him.

"**Narcissa** protected me from Voldemort right at the end so I would have the opportunity to kill him." **Harry** summed up. "And that same night I saved **Draco** from being consumed by Fiend Fyre that Crabbe set off. It consumed Crabbe but we managed to get Goyle and **Draco** out."

"Crabbe is dead?" Ron asked in surprise.

"A lot of people died in the final war. There's some people in this room that we haven't seen since that day. I really wanna hug some of them," **Harry** admitted.

"Then why don't you?" Remus asked quietly.

"I get the feeling one of them might not like being hugged suddenly, by me in particular." **Harry** laughed.

"You should just do it, I'd love to see their face." Sirius grinned.

"I would too honestly."

"I think you should do it **Harry**," **Fred** taunted.

"Yeah, it'd shock just about everyone in the room." **George** looked like he was excited for the outcome.

"Do it **Harry**," a handsome man from the group that hadn't introduced themselves yet was grinning at him.

"Alright, you all asked for it, just remember that." **Harry** coughed slight and then walked over to the order group. He looked them all over and then suddenly turned and completely enveloped Severus Snape in a hug.

Sirius blanched.

"Thank you, thank you so much." **Harry** told him just loud enough for them to hear. "I know everything about my mum, and my dad, and you. I just, I wanted to properly thank you just once for everything you did. You tried your best to protect them and then in turn you helped keep me alive. Thank you Severus."

He pulled back, to see Snape's upper lip quivering slightly. The bright green eyes met the dark black and a tear actually had the nerve to slip down Snape's cheek.

"You,"

"I'm not my father." **Harry** said loudly and firmly. "I actually quite like you as a person."

"I kept telling you **Harry** was more like Lily," Remus hit Sirius in the arm. "Oh shit."

"Wait, Lily and I are married?" James stood from the Gryffindor table to stare at them.

"Yeah," Sirius admitted. "Harry has Lily's eyes, other than that he looks just like you."

"And obviously his personality is much softer like Lily, though he's got that temper too." Remus laughed lightly.

"I bet he was a cute baby," Lily was smiling now. "And he named his daughter after me, I have to be so proud in the future."

Sirius and Remus swallowed and Severus even looked away.

"Yeah, very proud." Sirius choked out.

"Well, dispelling that atmosphere. I'm **Neville** **Longbottom**, I'll be helping out as a Herbology Professor."

"Whoa, **Neville** is hot." Ginny whispered in surprise, her face immediately glowing red.

"**Hannah** **Abbott** **Longbottom**, **Neville's** wife. **Frank** is our son and then this is our daughter **Alice** and she'll start Hogwarts this coming fall."

"**Astoria** **Greengrass** **Malfoy**, **Draco's** wife." The woman had dark black hair and seemed rather soft in personality.

"**Luna** **Lovegood** **Scamander**," the final blonde introduced happily. "**Harry** and **Ginny** have been very good friends, as well as **Neville**, **Hermione**, and **Ron**. We've all been through a lot together. The six of us,"

"You guys have done a lot of illegal things together too," **Percy** told her.

"Those are the best memories." **Luna** grinned.

"What on earth did you do that was illegal?" Molly demanded and they all immediately tried to avoid her.

"I'd rather not have to explain any of the things on the list," **Ron** told her bravely.

"I'm **Rolf** **Scamander**, **Luna's** husband. Grandson of Newt Scamander—our children are **Lorcan** and **Lysander**."

"And somehow I wasn't included with my family, but I'm **Charlie** **Weasley**." The only kid of the seven that didn't get married, sorry mum."

"Now the true question," **Harry** stepped up. "It'd take several days overall, but would you like to see the story behind how we defeated Voldemort?"

"I think that would be quite informing," Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Give me a few minutes to set it up. We will run it in the evenings after dinner for those who wish to watch."

"Then join us for the feast and we shall watch a few hours before we must send the students to bed."

"Understandable," **Audrey** agreed helping to pull out wires from a bottomless bag.

"You know that those bags are illegal right?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"Oh that's the least of what we've done over the years." **Ron** told her with a grin.

"You're very flippant about breaking the law,"

"It's because we grew up in a war. If you want to get the edge on them you have to be willing to break the law." **Luna** told her. "If the Death Eaters do it then we do it too."

"**Harry's** probably the only one who has never cast a single killing curse. The cruciatus and imperius curses are different."

"Illegal curses too?" Molly summoned a chair to sit on.

"You probably don't want to most of our seventh year if this is how you're going to react." **Neville** told her honestly. "That was the year when the battle with Voldemort really heated up."

"I want to know what you all did," Molly told him honestly.

"Then we'll start after the dinner."


End file.
